A Two Meaning Celebration
by Konallei
Summary: Today is the day and they have to celebrate it! Now not so confident, Cagalli must do something before Athrun misunderstand everything! With all the guest spying on them XD AC[1st Place at the PoO Contest]


Story dedicated to Cagalli Yula Athha

Celebrating the 100 members from The-Princess-of-Orb at Minitokyo

Contest 2006

Theme: Celebration

Anime: Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny

Type: One-shot

Written by Eternally Asuka

* * *

"A Two Meaning Celebration"

There was a day, there was date and there was a special occasion where she would show her beauty but only for that day, only for that moment in the middle of the night. Only for him.

Indeed she had a hard time to realize it and it was even worse to accept it.

There was a celebration, once a year that they would commemorate it. It was planned for the time the sun sets down.

She didn't know if she was ready so she decided to call for help: Lacus.

"Oh my" she said with her sweet voice. Today is his birthday, **his** birthday ball.

"Lacus, I'm not so sure if I want to go now"

She smiled, her feelings were so easy to see, at least for her because according to her a certain person was also oblivious about their situation. She giggled.

"What is so funny?" she said seeing her friend with a happy face showing her usual blow up cheeks.

"It's nothing" she answered helping herself to imagine which hair style she would choose for her friend.

Suddenly the door was knocked. "I'm coming in!" said the voice behind the wooden door. It opened slowly showing dark brown hair.

"Kira!" shouted his sister.

"Sorry but I've news"

"What is it, Kira?" asked the girl with pink hair.

"Athrun told me that there are some changes of plans," he paused to sit down the cushion next to the big window, "the small party turned into a ball."

"What?"

"WHAT!" practically yelled the blonde getting up from the chair.

With this last announce it changed everything, her- her- it would have to wait.

Kira saw how his dear sister's face got gloomy. "Are you alright, Cagalli?"

"Oh, yes sure" she responded blinking.

Today was the night, the ball had arrived and everybody was ready for it. Everyone.

Every single guest went to greet the one, the reason of this celebration. Kira, his best friend, Lacus, his ex-fiancée, his always friends, Nicol, Dearka and of course, Yzak, accompanied by his actual fiancée, Shiho, who somehow can stand the silver haired boy and his comments.

Milliaria, the girl with brown hair and clear eyes was also there, requested by the blonde young guy, who begged unnecessarily to his friend with azure hair, making himself the reason why everyone laughed of him, as always. The new comrades from the last war were also there, the emotive Shinn with the sweet Stellar, who were already dancing along the other guests, the Hawk sisters were chatting lively at their table while the quiet Rey was listening or maybe not so paying attention to their small talk about the beautiful gowns that were being showing off the night.

The adults were on their own table, talking about the topics that the younger ones would call boring, politics or maybe economics. Dullindal asking Thalia to go outside and get some fresh air while Arthur was listening every word they spoke. The fair hair Mwu who had as name Neo for the last war, tried with good effort to make Murrue to accept his dance request. She was blushing not sure if dance or not to dance.

Although everything seemed perfect there was something left out, a certain blonde was missing. When the birthday man asked no one gave him the answered he wanted, not even her brother new where she was. The woman haven't even greeted him for his special day, she just disappeared as soon as they arrived to his house, according to songtress.

The sky was clear to her joy, the night's essence quiet and tranquil not mattering the noise that the ball and its people where doing. Here she could breath and try to think if she would do it or not. Unfortunately she had decided that **it** would be his birthday present although now she was not so sure after all.

"Why did everybody have to come!" she spoke in an irritated voice.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that this would happen…"

The girl turned her heels startled to see the person she was avoiding in front of her.

"A-Athrun!"

Seeing her body react uncomfortable he alerted, she tried to run away…

"Wait!"

She stopped, not sure why, but she did as he said.

"Are you so mad at me that they have come that you can't even see me?"

The girl with golden eyes answered quickly surprised by his question. "No, of course not." She suddenly found the grass utterly amazing as he seemed to find _her_ really interesting to stare at.

"Then tell me what I did to make you angry"

The heart was starting to betray its owner showing a light shade of pink on her cheeks. "I'm not angry at you" she spoke in a low voice.

Just in that moment the flowers seemed to had agreed to keep their silent song while the green grass sang with the wind's flow. They were at his grand and beautiful garden, luckily to the girl it was not so enlighten so he could not see her low flush in the middle of the night.

After waiting in vane for her unspoken words he decided to get near her. Once he got close to her, she realized stepping backward. He blinked confused, if she wasn't mad and she was not angry at him, then what?

"What's wrong Cagalli"

"I-I" she stuttered unable to speak. She was taken by surprise to find him there; he should be at his celebration. Laughing and enjoying the bliss to be with the ones he cares.

Now she wasn't paying attention to him but to the small orange flower that was in his garden that she didn't remember to be there, since she last came.

"Is that a hibiscus?"

He followed her gaze indeed to find the flower she mentioned a moment ago. "Yes"

"Since when do you have one? And why just one?"

She saw him smile affectionately. "Because it represents a certain person I dearly care"

"Oh"

"You don't remember do you?" he asked standing by her side. She was too focusing on the flower to get nervous.

"Remember what?" she inquired looking at his emerald orbs that shined in the dark.

"You once told me that you liked it very much, so since then I've being looking for it and finally I found it"

"Are you serious? That's so nice of you but wouldn't you want more in case something goes wrong with the flower, you know they are delicate."

"I only want one" he said grinning, giving her the impression that that phrase had an inner meaning. She looked at him quizzily. "I only want one" he repeated holding her hand.

Out of the scenario, the shy couple didn't know that they were now playing a free theatre for their friends who all had stopped to see them in the not-so-private garden that belong to the Zala family.

"Do you think she will confess? Asked the melodious voice to the girl with short brown hair.

"Not sure but she should!"

"Confess! What do you mean with that!" almost shouted the protective brother who was oblivious of his sister feelings.

"You didn't notice?" asked in a mocking manner the silver haired boy. "Even Nicol knows it!"

"WHAT?"

All the presents tried to shut up the boy, who ended up with too many hands on his mouth.

"Please Kira, if you don't keep it quiet they would find us" plead the boy with green hair. Everyone stared at him.

"I didn't know you were that curious, Nicol" confessed in a joking voice the blonde with short hair.

"Kids quiet! I want to hear what they are talking about"

"Mwu, hearing is impossible we are too far from them" warned Murrue supporting herself on his back.

"Ok, maybe not hear but at least let me know what they are going to do"

"'The red knight looking for his princess', I should have brought my camera!"

The brother of the heroine wanted to talk but his ex comrade with blonde hair prevented any sound that might escape from his lips.

'Young love' thought Dullindal.

Oblivious of the lack of human noise coming from the ball Athrun hold Cagalli in a light hug.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked with a serious but sad voice when he noticed she fingered and tensed up in his embrace.

"Kya! They are hugging!" said Stellar behind Shiho.

"Don't scream" urged Yzak's fiancé.

"Why is he hugging her!" asked with a threaten voice the ultimate coordinator.

"Please Kira, he is your best friend, don't you trust him?" asked Lacus worried.

"No one messes with my sister! No one!"

"I'm afraid that is too late" said Murrue giggling.

"Look! Cagalli is speaking" announced Milly.

Was this the right moment? Did it have to be today? Right now? She didn't want to but if she didn't do something quickly Athrun might misunderstand everything…

"Su-su-suk.." tried to pronounced the girl in his arms.

Athrun looked at her trying to understand what she was trying to say. "Cagalli?"

"Suki" After she said the word she immediately closed her eyes, waiting for his reaction. Her hands were clenched together on his chest, not sure if she was expecting his answer.

"Ore modo, Cagalli"

Her eyes now open glitter with surprise, bliss showing in her golden orbs as she saw him smiling at her tenderly.

"You are the flower I finally found and the one I will take care with all of my heart so it can bloom forever"

The words were so sweet that made her tears show their presence. "You mean I'm the hibiscus you found?"

He nodded his head without taking his eyes off her. "I'm sorry about earlier, I just wanted you to be happy but it seems that I only made you worry" she said.

"Here" he offered a small box he took out from his pocket.

"What is this?"

"A present"

"What? But this is _your_ birthday, not mine; I'm supposed to be the one giving you something!" She looked at her hands, "but I couldn't get something I could think you would like…"

"It doesn't matter, please open the little box"

She did as he said; opening the box she found a fine bracelet with elegant lines made of pure gold with some letters on it.

"_You are the wings that will take me to happiness, Cagalli"_

Her eyes grew wider, her heart jumped from happiness and her lips could not beam more. "Athrun, it's beautiful," she paused, "but why are you giving me this?"

He smiled again, "I'm just celebrating our love." Those words were rewarded with her smile.

"I just figured what is going to be your present"

"What?" he said hiding his excitant within.

"Close your eyes"

The first second he found it all dark then slowly he started to feel her breath and finally her soft lips posing on his, giving him a light but sweet kiss on his day of birth.

"Happy Birthday, Athrun" she said sweetly.

They pure smile where only able to be seen by the couple, their eyes full of bliss and love, warming their hearts.

Now even Lacus was trying to calm her boyfriend's sudden "attacks" in order to crush Athrun. 'How he dared to kiss her, not less in front of him! Her brother!'

"Kira!" fight everyone at the "ball" trying to go back to their previous actions once they saw that the now official couple was going back.

"By the way I also want to give you another present since Kira and Lacus already have one…"

"What is it?"

He grinned, "A robotic hamster." Seeing her not-so-happy face he asked, "You don't want one?"

"Yes I do but I don't want it to be as noisy as Lacus' Haro, please" she begged with puppy eyes trying not to hurt Athrun feelings.

He laughed, astonishing her. She blinked. "I know that, don't worry"

"Then if that's so, I can't wait to see it" she told him holding his hand, going back to his birthday ball…

FIN

* * *

Started at 10 o'clock of the evening. Hour: 1:18 AM… Edited until 1:53 AM

I did my best trying to figure what to do with the theme of celebration, hope the essence is there --; I don't usually have a theme when I write, is 98 of sudden ideas and inspiration when I write my fics… If I'm not wrong this is my third Asucaga one-shot and maybe the final one after I keep up with ALL my standby fics :sweat:

I hope you all enjoy my story as much as I did while writing it .. :smiles: Now I see that I kind of always end up writing a love story ¬¬U :sweats:

Suki I love you Ore modo Me too

Eternally Asuka

PS: I'm not convinced with the Title so if anyone has suggestions, they are welcome! Just PM me.

(I my parents knew… they would yell at me XD) **Go to BED!**


End file.
